marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucas Bishop (Earth-31393)
| CurrentAlias = Bishop | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; Formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-31393 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = "M" tatoo on the right eye | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Tracker (originally); Hero (subsequently) | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Julia Jane Lewald | First = X-Men: The Animated Series Season 1 11 | Death = | HistoryText = In a dystopian future in the year 2055, where America is ruled by Sentinels, Bishop was a Tracker hired by the Sentinels to hunt down his fellow mutants. However, once he had achieved a prescribed quota of captured mutants, the Sentinels turned on him as well and he was forced to join the mutant resistance, along with Forge and Wolverine. Forge planned to send someone back in time to alter important events in their history, in the hope of preventing the terrible future. Although Wolverine was initially supposed to go, to prevent an assassin (believed to be Gambit) from killing Senator Kelly, Bishop expressed doubts that Wolverine would be able to kill a fellow X-Man and volunteered to go instead.X-Men: The Animated Series, episode "Days of Future Past (Part 1)" Back in the past, Bishop found himself stricken with amnesia, although he did recover his memories in time. Bishop's presence did help prevent the assassination (Gambit attempted to prove his innocence only to discover the true assassin, Mystique, had assumed his form in an attempt to discredit the X-Men), but when he returned to the future, he found that the new timeline was no better.X-Men: The Animated Series, episode "Days of Future Past (Part 2)" Now, it was decimated by a man-made mutant plague. Returning to the past again, he successfully prevented the release of the plague (which had been created by Apocalypse),X-Men: The Animated Series, episode "Time Fugitives (Part 1)" only for another time traveler from a more distant future, Cable, to reveal that this plague would result in the creation of antibodies necessary for the eventual survival of the human race. Cable was able to use Wolverine's advance healing factor to synthesize these antibodies, allowing the plague to be destroyed but protecting Cable's own future.X-Men: The Animated Series, episode "Time Fugitives (Part 2)" When Apocalypse and his allies occupied the Axis of Time, Bishop's time-traveling was affected and he was dropped into the Axis himself.X-Men: The Animated Series, episode "Beyond Good and Evil (Part 1)" Accompanied by an apparently crazy caretaker (later revealed to be Immortus), Bishop was influential in thwarting Apocalypse's plans.X-Men: The Animated Series, episode "Beyond Good and Evil (Part 4)" | Powers = Seemingly, those of Lucas Bishop (Earth-1191)#Powers. | Abilities = Seemingly, those of Lucas Bishop (Earth-1191)#Abilities | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = time machine | Weapons = laser blaster | Notes = | Trivia = *Bishop's mutant file, according to a Sentinel HUD, was 051063-241. *Bishop was voiced by Philip Atkin. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:X-Men: The Animated Series Characters Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants